WhirlPool Academy
by Master390
Summary: After the battle with Sasuke, Naruto is sent through a vortex to a new world filled with advanced technology, teachers, students and...magic? Naruto/Harem Negi/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Whirlpool Academy

Hey everyone! This is the start my new story! I just want to let you know that this will be a harem fanfiction! Both Naruto and Negi will both have a harem. I just want to see which girls are going to be in the harem. I will explain this at the end of the chapter. This is going to be rated M for the language, sexual suggestion, violence, etc. Anyways I might put up a lemon but I'm not sure about that. If I get enough good feedback then I might try it out. Now let's get this story started!

Note: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima. Even though I really wish I did!

Prologue: Battle Between Friends and the start of an adventure

Destruction. That was all that could be said of the landscape that surrounded the valley. It was littered with boulders that were ripped into and earth upturned. A nearby waterfall was cascading down a large amount of its fluids to the bottom of said valley. The clouds darkened and it looked like it would start to rain any minute. The smell of water and fire filled the air. No animal was anywhere near the center of the valley. Why? Because to figures stood there who exuded power unlike any had ever seen. On each side of the valley, one of the figures stood, staring into each other's eyes. One charcoal black and the other brilliant oceanic blue.

The one with the blue eyes, Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, was currently facing off against the one with black eyes, Sasuke Uchiha, possessor of the Perfect Mangekyo Sharingan and his best friend. They were staring each other down, both exhausted of their chakra and breathing hard.

The Fourth Great Ninja War had ended with the death of Kabuto, Zetsu, Madara and his army. After the Shinobi allies destroyed Madara's forces, Naruto went took off after Kabuto and Madara. Kabuto died without too much trouble but it was Madara that was really hard to kill. They battled for what seemed like hours till the Sharingan wielder faltered for just a brief second which was more than enough for Naruto to shove a Futon: Rasenshuriken in his gut and ending the life of the Uchiha. Almost right after that, Sasuke came onto the scene and the final fight of the war and between best friends began.

"_Damn! I used up too much chakra on Madara and I've used up all of the Kyuubi's chakra and almost all of mine. I even had to use Sage Mode!" _Naruto thought as he looked across the water at Sasuke. Their fight had been intense. Naruto was now sporting multiple gashes from what look like a sword across his body and a whole from a Chidori in his right shoulder. His orange and black jacket was ripped to shreds and his orange pants didn't look much better. His forehead protector was lying on a cracked boulder not far from where they were standing, letting some of his blonde hair hang just above his eyes. With blood pouring down his face and body, it looked like he was going to die from blood loss "_It looks like I have just enough for one last Rasengan. It looks like Sasuke is in the same boat as me. I just hope that I can finish this so Sasuke can't hurt anyone ever again" _

During the course of this fight, Sasuke has made it very clear to Naruto that if he doesn't kill him here then he will keep coming back till he kills everyone from Konoha. So Naruto made the decision that even though it pained him so much, even though it felt like his heart was being torn out, even though he wished it didn't have to come to this, he had to kill Sasuke if he want to keep his friends and the people of Konoha safe. So with a heavy heart, Naruto used the last of his Chakra to form a Rasengan in his right hand.

Naruto learned to form a Rasengan with one hand from Killer Bee who was with him on the moving island turtle to help him get control of the Nine-tailed fox. It turned out that from forming the Biju Bomb in his hands helped him gain the control needed to use the Rasengan with only one hand. The blond was ecstatic when he heard this because for the longest time he had tried to do it with one hand and couldn't get the control down so he had to use the help of a Shadow Clone to complete the technique. I greatly helped him in forming the Rasengan in the right moment in his fight with Madara and Sasuke.

Sasuke was currently infuriated. He was supposed to beat down Naruto, or Dobe as he always calls him, without much trouble! But it he had matched him blow for blow and now ended up with both their Chakra almost gone! "_What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to beat the Dobe into the ground! I'm a Uchiha! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS LOSER TO BEAT ME!" _His black hair was a mess and his short-sleeved white shirt was torn in multiple places along with his black pants. His sword which he had at the start of the fight was broken into many pieces and lying at the bottom of the river they were next to. Sasuke started to form his Chidori at the same time Naruto formed his Rasengan.

"It looks like this it, Sasuke" Naruto stated as he finished forming his attack.

"That's right, Naruto! With this attack, I will kill you then kill everyone in Konoha!" Sasuke shouted as the screeching of birds signified the completion of his Chidori.

"I won't let you!" Naruto roared as they both sprinted towards each other intent on finishing this fight once and for all. They could practically feel the lightning and wind from each other's attacks as they were almost upon them. When they close enough, they thrust their attacks at each other causing them to collide with each of them screaming their attacks.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two attacks collided with sparks and pressure as both of them tried to dominate the other. It was a dazzling display that looked just like the last time these two attacks collided. It looked like it could go either way. One who wanted to destroy everything to avenge brother and clan and the other who wanted to save all of his friends. One who had eyes of anger and hatred while the other one had eyes of determination and sadness.

Just as it looked like this would continue longer, Sasuke's Chidori lost it's power and the Rasengan dispelled the attack and grinded into and through Sasuke's heart, killing his best friend and ending the last of the Uchiha's.

The last thought before Sasuke died was "_Maybe he was right…Sorry for all of the trouble I caused…Goodbye Naruto….)_ And with that Sasuke Uchiha left the world of the living.

As soon as his attack dispelled and hit the Uchiha in the heart, tears started to cascade down Naruto's face. Even though he knew that it had to be done, Sasuke was still his best friend and like a brother to him. He was one of the first people to accept him even though he had never said it out loud. The blonde haired jinchuriki sunk to his knees and wept as the last bit of life in Sasuke Uchiha ended.

What he didn't notice was that the collision of the two attacks did more than cause sparks and a large collision of power to arise. The force of the two attacks caused a whole to open up in the air not too far from where he was. Suddenly, the vortex started to suck in anything that was close by. Confusion hit the blonde as he looked up through his tears to see that he was starting to get pulled towards the vortex.

He started to panic as he tried to find something to hold onto. He didn't want to get sucked into there he had to go home to Konoha, he had to go see his friends again, he had to see Sakura again.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto screamed as he sucked into the vortex with his headband landing right outside of it, it's fabric caught between two rocks. Naruto tossed and turned into the vortex until he fell unconscious.

To be Continued…

So what did you guys think? Did you feel that I did a good job? Just send me a response and review it!  
Now it's time for what you're waiting for! The pairings! I already said that this is going to be a harem fanfiction so I will now list on who will be in it so far.

Naruto's Harem: Ako, Yuna, Akira, Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Misa,?

Negi: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka

Now I'm going to give you guys a chance to vote on who else you want to be in either one of the harems. Just send a response on who you would want to be in them. I'll give you guys a couple of chapters before I decide before I won't take anymore votes. Hope to get a message of your votes and reviews soon! See ya!


	2. Where the hell am I!

**Hey everyone! All I can say is wow! I put up my story at about 2:15 P.M. on 2/20 and its 2/23 and I got 84 to either review, put it on story alert, favorite it! If you looked at my last story you can see how surprised I was at this. Anyways I just wanted to let you know that the chapters will most likely come out about every 3-5 days unless I have problems like studying for an exam, doing a paper for a college class or if my boss at my job asks me to work overtime. Now that that's out of the way, I hope you will enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima**

Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?

It was a sunny normal morning at Mahora Academy. The birds were chirping, summer vacation has started, everyone is having fun and a vortex is opening up in the middle of the campus…okay so it's not a normal morning. An unconscious 16 year old blonde teenager fell out of said vortex with multiple cuts, a whole in his right shoulder and looked on the verge of death. Needless to say the blonde haired teenager seemed to be in need of some help. Thankfully the dean of the school, Konoemon Konoe, noticed the abnormality. He rushed out to get a closer look at this portal when he noticed an energy signature coming from just under it. He raced over and found the blonde-haired jinchuriki at what seemed like deaths door. Wasting no time, he gathered the boy into his arms and ran for the nurse's office so that Shizuna Minamoto, the school nurse could help him. When the dean made sure that the boy was in good hands, he headed towards where the vortex was only to find that it had disappeared.

"Ngnn…" a grunting noise was heard from the bed in the nursing office as a certain blonde-haired jinchuriki started to wake up.

"_Man! I feel like I got hit by Baa-chan and Sakura-chan at the same time" _he thought as he groggily opened his eyes and tried to think of the last thing that came to his mind "_What happened? The last thing I remember was killing Sasuke and getting sucked into that crazy vortex" _It was then that he remembered he had killed his best friend "_I…I can't believe I killed him…" _This depressed him to a great degree because he always thought that he could somehow be able to knock some sense into Sasuke and bring him back home to Konoha. He wept silently for his friend as he thought of all the implications of what he had just done _"Sakura-chan's gonna hate me for this…I mean I did kill the person that she loved…" _It was then that realization seemed to strike him "Wait a minute! That's right! I got thrown through that portal! Where am I?"

He looked to where he was laying and noticed that he was in a bed with a curtain drawn around. This seemed really familiar to the blonde jinchuriki _"Let's see…a bed…IV in my arm…smell of antiseptic…" _he sighed _"Yep…I'm in the damn hospital again…" _Naruto thought that this was ridiculous. He may as well have had his own private room set up for him from all the times he got injured. Sighing once again he pulled the blanket off of him to reveal that he did indeed have a hospital gown on with an IV strapped to him and a heart monitor close by. He tried to set his feet on the ground to find that he couldn't move his feet that well "_What the hell? Why are my legs asleep? How long was I out?" _Deciding that he would rather look at something other than a curtain till the nurse got there, he opened the curtain to see something that he was not expecting.

He was in a nurse's office. Like the nurse's office at the academy he went to when he was a kid. This seemed weird to him. Why was he a nurse's office and not at a hospital? With the amount of injuries that should have been the first place to take him. And why did a nurse's office have stuff you would only find in the hospital. It didn't make any sense! Well he wouldn't have his questions answered till someone came in to check on him so he decided to look at the room he was in.

The room wasn't that big, about the size of 2 hospital rooms. It had three beds set up with curtains around it, an IV machine next to them along with a heart monitor. Across the room was a long counter with various vials of medicine and a sink on the left side. There was also a cabinet that stretched the length of said counter and from what he could see through the glass, there were various other medicine in there along with some what was probably medical books. Looking to his right, he saw a door of which led to the rest of the building. He looked to the left and noticed a large window that let you see outside.

Deciding it was time to get a better look at where he had landed, he tried to put one of his feet forward and noticed that he could move normally now "_Heh. Its times like this that I'm grateful that the fur ball gave me fast healing" _Walking over to the window, he drew the curtain and looked outside. What he saw was something that he had never expected.

He was in a school. A SCHOOL! "_WHAT THE FUCK?" _You see Naruto didn't have many good experiences with school…well except for his friends, Iruka-sensei and Sakura-chan. The kids usually ignored him and laughed at him. The other teachers didn't pay much attention to him and ignored him when he asked for help on something. To say that he didn't like school would have been an understatement. The only reason he went anywhere near his old academy was to talk to Iruka-sensei.

Now to be perfectly honest it was a school only about 50 times bigger! The building he was in was about the size of 2-3 college buildings and the campus would probably be better known as a city! He looked down from what he assumed was 3 stories up and looked around the campus! It was huge! He noticed a lot of buildings and some strange contraption that was shaped like a rectangle was hooked onto wires that stretched throughout the campus and ran on some tracks. He thought the object was really weird, he had never seen something like that before. Deciding to put that thought aside for now, he noticed a fountain next to some steps that led to a giant tree! The tree was definitely bigger than Konoha trees back home.

He stared in wonder at where he had landed. It was so different from what he was. He noticed that there were some people walking around here and there and had what he assumed to be civilian clothes even though they were a bit different from what he was used to. Another thing that he noticed was that there were no ninjas anywhere. While this wasn't a big shock to him because he's been to a ton of villages that didn't have ninjas in them, it was still strange to see that there were no ninjas at all for a big sized village like this. Where was the police force or law enforcement? Why weren't they patrolling the streets to make sure the civilians were safe? More questions that he wasn't going to get any answers for now.

He looked back in the room and looked in the other beds to see if there was anyone that could explain where he was. It was just his luck that he was the sole occupant in the room. Sighing again he looked for his clothes and found them sitting on a chair near his bed. He grabbed them and was pleasantly surprised that the cuts and holes had been repaired. Deciding that his clothes were much better than the hospital gown, he put them on.

Just as he had finished putting on his shirt and ninja gear which he was thankful that it hadn't been taken, he heard footsteps heading towards the door. Deciding that it was better to hide and take them by surprise in case it was an enemy, he slid to the side of the door and waited for it to open. The door opened silently as he readied to attack. When the person stepped through the door, he whipped around them and held a kunai to his neck.

"Okay. Who are you and where the hell am?" he gave off a bit of an angrier tone than needed. The man, as Naruto noticed, held up his hands and strangely enough started laughing.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat the person who saved your life?" the man laughed.

Relaxing his hold, Naruto released the man and put the kunai in his pouch. The blonde scratched the back of his head as he apologized "Sorry about that. I thought you might have been an enemy"

"It's quite alright" the man good naturedly said. As the man turned to face him, he noticed that he was an old man who wore an orange ceremonial robe and pants. He a large thin golden ring on each ear. His face was strangely shaped like a pear with some hair coming out the back of his head at one point. He also had long beard and mustache and his eyebrows which just about covered his eyes which were black went down to about his chin.

"Who are you, old man? Do you know where I am?" Naruto asked hoping the old man can answer his questions so he can head back to Konoha.

"Certainly. I'm Konoemon Konoe. And the person behind you is Shizuna Minamoto"

Turning around fast he was surprised to find out there was another person in the room but it was probably attributed to him focusing on the old man. He saw it was a beautiful woman in probably her 30s with long ruby red hair that stretched down to her lower back and brown eyes. She wore crystal shaped gold earrings, had oval shaped glasses on, and wore a long-sleeved white shirt, a long red skirt and red heels. She also had an impressive bust size, not as big a Tsunade-bacchan but still pretty big. She looked startled, probably because he pulled a knife on the old man suddenly.

"Sorry for startling you. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Please ta meet ya" he smiled his foxy grin which made the woman chuckle.

"It's quite alright. I'm just surprised you're up and about after being out for 3 days. I thought that you were dead when you were first brought in. Those wounds should have taken weeks if not months to heal. How did you heal that quickly?" curious about how he could heal in that short amount of time.

"I…I heal fast" he lied quickly. Didn't want to have to explain that he had a demon inside of him that was the reason for his healing. He also didn't want them to hate him or fear him for that.

Konoemon could tell that he was lying but said nothing of it. If he didn't want to explain then it must be difficult to talk about. Shizuna was thinking the same thing but was fascinated at the rate of his healing ability.

"Anyways back to what I asked earlier. Where am I? I need to figure that out if I want to get back to Konoha"

"Konoha?" Shizuna had never heard of such a place before. Was that where he was from?

"Yeah. Do any of you know where it is?"

"Sorry but we've never heard of this 'Konoha' place before" Konoemon said as he stroked his beard in thought.

Naruto's jaw dropped when he heard this. How could they not have heard of Konoha! It was only one of the 5 biggest nations in the world! "WHAT! How do you not know Konoha? Its home to the hidden leaf village! One of the 5 strongest ninja villages in the world!"

"Ninja?" Shizuna more and more curious about this blond teenager.

"Yes! Like I am!" he said as he pointed to himself.

"You're a ninja?" this was a pleasant surprise. He thought he wouldn't see a ninja besides that one girl in 3-A.

"Yes! Now do you know anything that can help me get home?" he was starting to freak out. If these two people had never heard of Konoha and lived in this big village then it was likely no one else would either!

"I'm sorry but there is no 'Konoha' in this world and ninja are an extremely rare site to see" Konoemon said sadly.

The blonde-haired 16-year old felt like his heart stop. There was no Konoha here? Ninja were near extinction? How was that possible? He then remembered how he was sucked into the portal. It must have transferred him to another world. Wait! That's right! The portal! "Hey old man! Is the portal still there? Please tell me!" he gripped the old man's robe, desperately hoping that it was still open so he could go home.

The old man looked sorrowfully at the boy "I'm sorry…the portal…it's already disappeared" He felt bad for him. He was now in a new land with no one he knew about.

Shizuna looked like she was going to cry. It must be so hard to having no way home and away from his friends and family for probably the rest of his life. She couldn't imagine if something like that happened to her.

Naruto sank to his knees eyes wide in disbelief. He was trapped in a new world with no way home. He wouldn't get to see his friends anymore, no Iruka-sensei, no Kakashi-sensei, no Yamamoto-taicho, no Shizune-neechan, no Teuchi-ossan, no Ayame-neechan, no Tsunade-baccan….no Sakura-chan….. It was at this moment that tears started brimming at the edge of his eyes and started cascading down his face. He then did what anyone would have probably done in a situation like this. He cried. He cried loud and hard. He would never see anyone who he held precious to him again. He had just His whole world had crumbled and he was left alone like he was when he was a kid. He didn't even notice Shizuna pull him into a hug and rub his back as a few tears fell from her eyes. Konoemon looked on in sorry at the young man before him. He felt for the boy. To be taken away from his friends and all he knew at such a young age. It seemed fate played a cruel joke on the boy. He could only hope that he would be able to adjust to his new life here and move on with his life.

It took a long time before he calmed down and his tears stopped. Shizuna was still rubbing his back to try to sooth him from the pain he felt. Naruto sniffed a little and brought his face up for them to see. His eyes were still red from him crying. He looked up at the woman who held him and then at the tears stains on her shirt from his crying "S-S-Sorry…about that" he hiccupped a little but had calmed down a lot from earlier.

She knew what he meant and fingered her hand through his hair "It's okay. It must be really accepting this"

"Y-Yeah but…I know they wouldn't want me to mope around like this and would want me to get on with my life so that's what I'll do" he said determined.

Konoemon and Shizuna could only smile at the bravery and courage the boy showed "My boy, you are a greater man than many I have ever seen. Most would have taken much longer to accept and others wouldn't accept it at all"

Naruto smiled at the old man "Thanks old man"

The dean smiled as the blonde got to his feet "What are you going to do now, young man?"

The jinchuriki shrugged "I don't know"

The old man then got a mischievous glint in his eye "I have an idea. Why don't you work here at this school and in return I will give you a place to stay and money for food and clothes"

The 16 year olds smile brightened at this "Really? Thanks old man!" he hugged the dean who was laughing merrily as he returned the hug.

"No problem, my boy"

"Okay. So what do you want me to do? Bodyguard or something?" He was a little unsure of what he would be doing considering it was a school and there wasn't much he could do besides a body guard.

The old man's smile widened at this "Not quite. I would like to have you be an assistant teacher here"

There was silence for a couple of moments before a loud voice was heard throughout the campus "WHAT?"

Naruto was stunned "W-Wait a minute, old man! I can't teach! I barely paid any attention in class when I went to school!" He didn't expect this. There was no way he could teach. Even if he did take the job, he didn't know what he could teach them.

The old man laughed "Don't worry. I will have the teacher you are with to help you learn what you are going to teach the class"

The teenager let out a sigh of relief "Thanks, old man! So when do I meet the teacher?"

The old man got up and stretched a little "Let's continue this conversation in my office" Shizuna and Naruto nodded as Konoemon led them down the hall and towards his office. Through the whole trip, Naruto was still depressed that he wouldn't see anyone he knew again but he knew he had to get on with his life and they wouldn't want him depressed about this. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw that they were in front of two large double doors. Konoemon opened the doors and let the inside.

The room was fairly big with a table in the middle with a chair and a sofa surrounding it on two sides. In the back of the room was the dean's desk with various papers, pens, and books on it with a large window that overlooked part of the campus behind it. To the sides were stairs that led up to the second floor which was lined with books that stretched all around. The principle walked over to the chair and sat down in it while Shizuna and Naruto sat down on the couch.

"So? When will I meet this guy?" Naruto asked once everyone got situated.

"He will be here shortly. I called him during our walk over here" the old man answered

"How did you do that?" he was generally confused how he could communicate with someone over a large distance without a radio headset but even those only lasted a certain distance.

The old man pulled out a small rectangular red device with a screen in the middle and buttons bellow it "With this" he said simply.

"What is that?" he had never seen a strange devise like that before. Sure they had televisions and movie theatres but he had never seen technology like this.

"You don't know what this is?" the old man was really surprised. He would have thought there were cellphones where he came from but apparently not. The blonde shook his head in a negative fashion. The old man sighed and held up the device "This is what we call a cellphone. What it does is it lets you communicate with anyone you want in the world"

Naruto's eyes bulged when he heard this. This device was amazing! It would have been extremely useful back home "A-Awesome! Old man! Where do I get one of those things?" He felt ecstatic at the thought of having one of those things.

Konoemon had a warm smile on his face when he saw that grin "You can get one later, along with some more clothes"

"Thanks again, old man" the teen grinned his fox like smile. The old man laughed at the nickname the blonde called him. A knock was heard as all three heads turned towards the door.

"Come in" the dean said as the doors opened to reveal something that Naruto didn't expect. It was a 10 year old red headed boy in a dark green business suit with a white undershirt underneath, long dark green pants, grown dress shoes and a red tie. He wore glasses without the sides that seemed way to small on his nose and a weird looking staff wrapped in bandages.

"You called for me sir?" the red head asked the dean.

"Yes, dear boy. Come in" as the red head shut the door and walked over to the occupants of the room. The dean then pointed to the blonde who was eyes widened in disbelief as he studied the boy "This is Naruto Uzumaki. It seems that he fell through a vortex and is unable to get back home. Since he is going to live in this world, we have decided that he will be your assistant teacher for the coming year"

The red head's eyes widened before a look of sorrow formed on his face "I'm…I'm sorry for what has happened to you" he said quietly.

The blonde just smiled, stood up and rubbed the boys head "It's okay. I feel I've got to get on with my life. They would beat the crap out of me if I stayed depressed for so long"

The red haired boy looked in awe at the blonde-haired teenager before him. He was really mature and wise for his age. It was then that he remembered he didn't even tell him his name "Oh! Sorry. I forgot to tell you my name" he held out his hand to the teenager "My name is Negi Springfield and I hope work well with you in the future"

Naruto smiled at the kid who was overly polite. He grabbed his hand and shook it "Naruto Uzumaki. And same here, Negi"

"Well now that introductions are out of the way, I feel it is time we get Naruto settled in" Konoemon replied as he rose from his chair"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto's foxy grin on his face as he too stood up from the couch "So where will I be staying?"

"Oh you will be staying with Negi here"

While the blonde didn't seem to mind, the red-head seemed a bit worried from this "U-Ummm…dean. Don't you think it will be bad if we put him with me?"

"I don't see what's the problem" the blonde said cheerfully "I mean I won't mind if your room is really messy or something"

"N-No…It's not that!" Negi waving his arms to indicate that wasn't what he meant "I-It's just that my roommates might not like having you in there"

"Why wouldn't they like me being in there?" Naruto was getting really confused about this. As far as he knew, there wasn't really anything wrong with sharing a room with a couple of guys.

"I-It's just that they wouldn't like it if a guy was put in their room?"

"Why would they not like it if a guy was put in their room?" The jinchuriki still not getting what was the problem. If Negi could stay there and he was a guy why couldn't he stay?

"Oh! That reminds me!" Konoemon interrupted as he walked over to them. He handed a thin black book to him "Here is the list of the students you will be teaching along with Negi"

"Okay" he said as he flipped it open and it showed him the students he was gonna teach…and they were all girls his age. Naruto started to sweat a little bit and turned to the dean with a look of horror and hoped he was joking "Heh…Hey old man. It looks like there has been a mistake. All of the students in here are girls around my age" He was praying that it was just some stupid mistake.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you that this is Mahora Academy Girl's High School section" the dean found it in himself to remember now.

Naruto paled visibly. He didn't know what a High School was but it was probably a higher form of education for civilians. You could practically see the gears turn in his head as he remembered saying how Negi said his roommates probably wouldn't like him living with them "Y-Y-You mean…!" He dreaded the answer that was about to come out of the principle's mouth.

"That's right. You will be staying with 2 girls from the class you'll be teaching" The old man said without a care in the world.

There was a long pause and then louder than his previous yell that practically shook the whole campus "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I'LL BE STAYING WITH GIRLS FROM MY CLASS?" This had to be some sort of nightmare. It had to be. They never heard the sound of something being crunched over the roar of his voice.

To clarify on why Naruto thinks that this is a very bad idea is due to what happened a lot of times on that 2 ½ year trip with Ero-sennin. When Ero-sennin brought women to the hotel that they were staying at, he thought nothing of it at first. It was when Jiraiya taught him the birds and the bees that Naruto denied staying a night with a girl unless it was absolutely necessary and only if nothing sexual happened. You see he respects women very much despite sneaking a peak at the hot spring which brought about his 'Sexy jutsu' The reason for making the technique was to distract male Shinobi so he could take them down. He had not felt anything for the girls that tried to hit on him or that gave him approving glances. The only girl he felt anything for was Sakura-chan. He felt that a guy staying with a girl about the same age was just not right. He could already think of so many bad scenarios that could happen and he didn't want to get yelled at or beat up all the time. He thought of himself as a gentleman after all and despised all perverts, even though he trained under one for 3 years which he told Sakura constantly that he was in no way a pervert. So that is why he was so freaked out about this.

"It's what I said. You'll be staying with 2 of your students" Konoemon had no idea that this young man was so loud. He just hoped he could still hear in his ears.

"B-B-But don't you thinks it's not okay for a guy and girl to stay in the same room?" the blonde still freaked out about this situation.

"I don't see a problem. Negi is staying with them too and they don't seem to have many problems" the dean not getting why he was so troubled about this.

"Yeah but that's because he a kid! I'm a teenager and their age!" He roared in protest.

"It's not that bad. If it makes you feel any better, this is only temporary till we find you an apartment of your own on campus. It will take a week; probably by the start of the school year but we should have you a room by then" the old man trying to placate the problem.

Naruto was still unsure but still sighed in relief when he heard this. He could survive for a week and hopefully he won't get into any compromising situations that could lead to getting the shit kick out of him.

"Now Negi, I hope to have him be able to be ready to teach by the beginning of the school year" the old man declared as he handed Naruto his first wade of money, which was enough for food, rent, clothes and a little bit extra he could use for whatever he wanted.

"Don't worry sir!" Negi saluted which the blonde thought comical as he chuckled a little "Let's go, Naruto-san!" the red-head started heading towards the door while waving to the president and Shizuna.

"Okay, Negi. See ya, old man! Shizuna-san!" he called back to them as he left with the kid.

"That boy is a strange one" Shizuna commented once they were gone.

"Yes but I think he's a good kid" the old man started to stroke his beard while laughing "It looks like this year is going to even more exciting than last year!"

No noticed a dark figure move away from the wall they were against. They had listened to the whole conversation and they knew what to do. The person took off without anyone noticing the person was even there.

With Negi and Naruto

As the two were walking back, they got to know each other by talking about each other's lives "So you're a ninja?" Negi had stars in his eyes as he looked at the blonde walking next to him. The more he got to know him the more interesting he became.

Naruto chuckled at the look on the red-head. Even though he was a teacher at the age of 10 and acted older than he was, he was still a little kid who thought things like super heroes and ninjas were cool "That's right" It was nice to have a kid younger than you look up to you. It reminded him of Konohamaru and his group. It made him sad for a second but quickly pulled back that smile without Negi even noticing. No point in getting the kid depressed for something he had no control over.

"That's so cool! Does that mean you can hang upside down from trees, move really fast, walk on water, make copies of yourself and stuff like that?" Negi had never met a ninja before. He thought they were like super heroes or something like that.

Naruto laughed "Yep!"

"But I always thought that ninja wore clothes that were completely black and specialized in stealth and assassination" Looking at the older boy's clothes, he was wearing a bright orange jacket and pants which did not help in stealth.

The blonde knew what he was talking about. It was a very common misconception that ninja wore all black and specialization in assassination "Actually I know quite a few people who are ninja and don't wear all black" he remembered how Lee absolutely refused to wear anything other than his green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers. They had actually on one occasion gotten the whole rookie nine and the rest of Team Gai to force him into a pair of regular clothes that would be acceptable but he shouted his flames of youth could only be at its maximum if he wore the clothes Gai-sensei got for him. This left everyone really frustrated and angry with the mini-gai "Also not all ninjas do assassination missions. We do other things like being diplomats, escorting someone, bodyguards, etc."

"Oh"

It was around this time that he remembered that he had yet to find out anything on what he would be teaching "So what will you be helping learn for the job?" He really hopes that it was something that he at least had an idea on.

"Oh! That's right! I teach English so I will be helping you with that" Negi realizing he had forgotten to tell him.

The jinchuriki sighed in relief "Well that's good. I studied a bit of English during the Academy" At least it was a subject that he at least something about. Because obviously not everyone in the elemental nations spoke the same language, it was mandatory for everyone to learn different languages in case of meeting someone who spoke a foreign language on a mission. The only problem was that because he didn't go to class a lot or just snoozed through it most of the time, he wasn't an expert in it like Sakura-chan was. But he didn't get the bar minimum score to pass the course so a refresher on it wouldn't be that bad.

"Well here we are" the red-head announced as they stood in front of a large dorm building. Negi explained that their students lived all on the 5th and 6th floors. Naruto tensed up a little bit as they started to walk towards the entrance. He had seen the sign that 'Girl's Dorm' on the outside and was starting to get a little nervous. He hoped that the people in here were friendly and didn't think he was a pervert who somehow tricked Negi to taking him inside the Girls Dorm. Thankfully for him, he noticed that there was no one around which he was immensely grateful.

As they climbed the stairs to the fifth floor and walked down the hall to the room he would be staying at for a week, he thought of what his roommates would be like. He hoped that they were understanding of his situation and wouldn't think of him as a pervert. Besides that the dorm was pretty damn big but from what Negi said about it being a boarding school, it didn't surprise him that the dorm held this many students if it was usually 2-3 to a room. The building had a giant courtyard in the middle and from what he heard from the red-head a giant bath. He thought that it sounded good as long as he was able to bath at a time when no else was there.

He knew for sure that most guys, especially Jiraiya, would have killed to be in the position he was in. He had seen the pictures of students he would be teaching and a couple of them looked very attractive. But he quickly thought against this. He would be an assistant teacher. Having a relationship with a student would be against the rules.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Negi announced that they were at the room. He really needed to stop spacing out. It was a wonder that he didn't run into a lamp post or something along the way. The room number was '543'. He noticed that next to the number was the name of the occupants: Asuna Kagurazaka, Konoka Konoe and Negi Springfield. When he saw Konoka's last name, he remembered that the dean's last name was the same '_Must be related' _He thought.

Knocking on the door, Negi stood back as he waited for it to open. Naruto heard an angel voice say "Coming" as the door opened. Naruto was stunned as he saw a very attractive girl around his age who wore a maroon long-sleeve shirt and a black skirt with a white apron around her. She had long brown hair that was about the same length and style as Hinata with chocolate brown eyes "Hey Negi-kun! What took you so long? You were gone a lot longer than we thought" She then noticed the other person next to him and a blush started to creep on her face.

She had to admit the guy was handsome with his spiky hair and deep blue eyes. She also found that the three whisker-like markings on each cheek made him look even cuter. She shook her head when she noticed that she had been staring at him for the past minute or so and she hadn't even asked him who he was and why was he here.

"H-Hey Negi-kun. Who's you're friend?"

"His name's Naruto Uzumaki. He's going to be your assistant teacher to you guys and will be staying with us till the end of spring break"

"Eeeeh! You're going to be our assistant teacher and you're going to be staying with us?" Konoka was shocked at this turn of events. She couldn't believe that her grandfather would do something like this. She didn't mind Naruto being an assistant teacher but she was concerned about him staying with them for a week. She didn't mind but it was Asuna which would probably start complaining.

"Hey Konoka! Is Negi back already?" a voice called in from behind her. They turned to see a girl around the same age as them, orange hair tied into pigtails which were tied up with a red ribbon each that also had two golden bells attached to each one. She wore a long-sleeved blue night shirt and pants which had symbols of a sun, crabs, octopus, and other beach stuff on it and white slippers. Naruto also noted with interest that she had heterochromia (has different color in each eye) Her left was blue while her right eye was green. He was fascinated by this. Except for bloodlines, he had never heard of someone with different colored eyes.

Said girl noticed that not only was Negi there but he had brought along someone around her age. She didn't know why he was here. This was a girl's dorm. He shouldn't even be here! He probably tricked Negi so he could sneak a peek at one of the girl's while they were bathing! Well if he think he was going to get away with this, he's got another thing coming!

Naruto saw the look in the orange-haired girl's face change from confusion to anger. He already had a good idea on what she was thinking and was about to say something to save his hide from a beating but Negi beat him to it.

"Oh! Asuna! This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's going to be your assistant teacher for the year once school starts and will be staying with us for a week till he get a place of his own" the 10 year-old explained.

This unfortunately didn't sit will well with said orange-haired girl "WHAT? WHY IS A GUY STAYING HERE? THIS IS A GIRL'S DORM!" she exploded.

The blonde was shocked at this girl's behavior. Not because he wasn't expecting it but it was the attitude that reminded him so much of his pink-haired teammate "_I just pray that she doesn't have the same strength as Sakura-chan or I'm screwed!" _He was going to keep on his toes around her if he wanted to survive till the end of the week.

Negi being a proper gentleman and one who knew of the girl's attitude and short-temperedness, he expected a response like this. He could only hope that she accepted it, whether grudgingly or not. He just hoped that the rest of the class didn't react the same way or this wasn't gonna end pretty.

Konoka just sighed at her best friend's attitude. She knew that it was going to end up like this. Asuna practically woke up the whole dorm with her screech. She knew that unless they could calm her down, she was probably going to throttle the new assistant teacher.

Asuna was not happy. Actually it would be better to say that she was pissed. She was already dealing with Negi who occasionally decides to crawl into her bed and snuggle up to her while he's asleep. She didn't need another guy who that would cause more problems for her. Sometimes she just wished she was in a normal class with all of her friends and Takahata-sensei…that would be the best! And this guy's also her assistant teacher? What the hell was the dean thinking? Her class was strange enough without adding a teenager assistant teacher to the mix. Even if he's cute…WAIT! What the hell was she thinking? He's not cute! She only had feelings for Takahata-sensei!

Trying to make sure his student doesn't throttle his colleague, Negi tried to persuade her to calm down "I-It's only for a week! He has nowhere to go! Please let him stay, Asuna-san!" the boy gave her the sad puppy look which no one can resist. And to add to the torture, even Konoka was joining in. Once she heard that he was homeless, she didn't have the heart to throw him out.

Seeing her friend and teacher give her that look, she just sighed and caved in. It was only a week. Nothing too bad could happen right? "Okay…fine. He can stay" she accepted grudgingly "But only if he behaves himself!" she wanted to make sure he didn't do something perverted "If he does something perverted, at all, then he's gone!" She wanted to make this clear to them that she wasn't going to go easy on him.

Naruto just sighed in relief "Don't worry. I won't do something like that. I hate perverts too. I think it's disrespectful to women to do that"

Both Konoka and Asuna were pleasantly surprised to hear that. If he did mean what he said, then they wouldn't have any trouble with him "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's show you where you're gonna sleep" they lead him inside to where he would be staying for the week.

The blonde had to admit, it did look cozy. It wasn't that big but it had a bathroom to the left of the door and a small kitchen to the right. The small hallway led into a living room with a bunk bend to the right, a dresser with stairs leading to another bed above it, a glass table in the middle with two couches surrounding it and two desks against the wall behind it with a T.V. in between them. The desks each had a chair with two small containers to the side. The desks were cluttered with various things on them like a laptop, a clock, a calendar, books, etc.

The orange-head went into the closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow and put them on one of the couches "This is where you'll be sleeping"

He didn't have any problem with that. He slept on couches before when he crashed at one of his friends place's before so it wouldn't be that bad. It was better than sleeping on the ground. He picked up his bag and set it next to the couch and got out his nightwear. Thankfully he had brought along a spare pair of clothes and some nightwear just in case. He expected to stay more than a day learning how to control the nine-tailed fox and prepared for it taking more than a day.

"Sorry about this but I this but I'm gonna hit the hay" he yawned as he headed to the bathroom "It's been a long day and I'm wanna get up early so I can get some more clothes and get a look around this place"

"Sounds good. We were just about to go to sleep anyway. I've gotta be up at 5 A.M. for my paper route" the orange-head replied as she climbed into her bed.

The orange-clothed ninja understood this. Newspapers were distributed throughout Konoha so he must have imagined getting up early to deliver them was tough to do especially if you were like him who liked to sleep in a little when he didn't have a mission or something. He changed out of his orange and black jacket and pants and put on his dark blue night shirt and pants which had orange swirls on it.

Once he got out, he let Konoka get changed and then Negi after her to change into their night clothes. Negi wore a light blue night shirt and pants while Konoka wore a red night shirt and pants.

Once everyone got into their beds with Konoka and Asuna sleeping in the bunk beds, Negi sleeping in a bed above the closet and Naruto sleeping on the couch, they said 'Night' and started to drift off to sleep. As the blonde-haired jinchuriki started to drift off to sleep, he thought about all that had happened today. He defeated and killed Sasuke, Madara and Kabuto and put an end to the 4th Shinobi war, got sucked into a portal with no way of going back home, becoming an assistant teacher at an all girl's middle school, got roomed with a 10-year old teacher, a nice cute girl and a short-tempered girl for a week. He just hoped that he could adjust to this new world and find some way to enjoy the rest of his life here. With those thoughts in mind, the blonde drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to them, a dark figure looked towards the direction of the room the said blonde-haired teenager was sleeping. The figure smiled and then headed to an area where they could sleep. They would observe for now and appear when the time was right.

**And that is that end! So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did I do well on it? Tell me your opinion. And now it's time for the harem listings!**

**Okay here is the list of people that might be added into the harem:**

Current Harem: Ako, Yuna, Akira, Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Misa, ?

Naruto: Ku Fei: 8

Zazie: 3

Setsuna: 10

Konoka: 3

Evangeline: 11

Chao: 3

Asuna: 3

Kazumi: 1

Shiina: 1

Chachamaru: 3

Sayo: 1

Theodora: 1

Madoka: 1

Nekane: 1

Sextum Averruncus: 1

Takane: 1

Shizuna: 1

Current Negi harem: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka

Negi: Makie: 2

Fuka: 4

Fumika: 4

Chachamaru: 2

Sayo: 3

Asuna: 1

Chisame: 1

Shiina: 1

Konoka: 1

Ku Fei: 1

**Now to explain some things to you guys before we go further in the story. #1. I will keep this story going as long as the Negima manga is going. I will not abandon this story! #2. I am doing this for enjoyment. While you're input on who should be in the harems is what appreciate, I will not have my story change for every message I get about changes to it. This is my story and I will write it in the way that I think that people would enjoy. #3 To answer a question to one of the people who review my story. He/She asked why I had Naruto cry in the prologue. The reason why is because he lost someone who he has tried desperately to save, someone who he thinks of as a brother and close friend, someone who was one of the first to acknowledge him even though he didn't say it out loud. You would cry too if someone that important to you died and you were the cause of it. #4 The ? is a character that will be a part of the harem. It is someone who I have chosen first when I thought of this story. Don't worry you will see this person by probably around the Kyoto trip to the Mahora Festival. #5 I will give everyone by I would say chapter 5 before I stop the contest. #6 I don't know how long the break from the end of the first year to the next but I'm going to give him a couple Anyways thanks for the reviews and favorite my story. See ya!**


	3. Author Note 1

AN2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not putting up a new chapter for about a month but I've been busy with college and other things so I'm trying to get back into things. I know that everyone is worried that I will drop this story but I will let you know right now that I WILL NEVER END THIS STORY…well at least till Mahou Sensei Negima ends; then I will finish my story. I hope you look forward to the next chapter, I have some ideas on where to go for this but I just want to ask one of you guys to help me with writing this story. I just can't seem to come up with girl clothing ideas and I would like someone else to look it over before I post it to everyone. So if you would like to help me with this story, I would greatly appreciate it! Anyways thanks for everyone's support and I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter when I put it out! See ya!**


	4. HAREM POLL RESULTS!

**Whirlpool Academy Poll!**

**Hey everyone! I've just finished reading the reviews and I'm happy I did a great job on the last chapter. Anyways I would like to answer some questions before the chapter. **

**InfinityAtmo asked me if there was only one slot for a character being put in the harem. He was referring to the question mark I put at the end of the harem listing. I just want everyone to be perfectly clear about this. That question mark is for a character that is already going to be in the harem. I have decided that Naruto's harem will be probably be around 15-16. I know this is a lot but I have decided this because I don't want to have it so that he has to many girls to interact with, which is without Shadow Clones. For Negi's harem, I don't know how many but hopefully I'll figure it out before the fifth chapter. I hope this has help everyone who was confused by the question mark. **

**Amberion2001 made a remark about how Naruto is not anti-pervert but is against it when he has risks of getting beat up or it interferes with his training. So I have decided that Naruto will still uphold a little chivalry on being against perverts but will be put into situations where he will be caught peeking or suggestive situations. To give you a better idea on what I mean, I mean some of the situations that Keitaro from Love Hina and Negi from Mahou Sensei Negima are put into. I want Naruto's personality to be as close to the manga as possible. So thanks Amberion2001 for that observation. **

**To belnonm- I thank you for your constructive criticism and found you have made many good points in your review. Your first point about the dean shouldn't trust Naruto so easily is a valid point. The reason why the dean trusted him so easily is because of not only watching Naruto's show of character but also when he looked in his eyes, he saw that all of the emotions going through them and the breakdown confirmed that he wasn't a bad person. It's like the saying goes 'You can tell a lot about someone if you look into to their eyes'. For your second point, I'm going to explain it in the next chapter. It will explain why he can't get home even with summon jutsu. For your third point about Sakura, I admit that nobody really knows what Naruto's thinking but if you think about it, you don't just immediately not love someone even after something like that. It's hard to stop thinking about someone in a romantic way if you've been thinking like that for years. I think that Naruto won't resent her that much for the fake confession because she was trying to protect him and make sure he doesn't get hurt but that's just me. Anyways his reason for his 'Sakura obsession' is because he still loves her and still holds a place close to his heart. For your fifth point about Ako, her relationship with Naruto and the rest of the girls in his harem will build over time. Her acceptance of the others of her scared back will be built over time. Acceptance of someone to point you tell them one of your most well kept secrets does not happen immediately, it happens over time till you have the person's complete trust. For your 6th point, I admit that Akira is a bit of a prude but I'm going to have her view point on the harem change slightly. She will still accept the harem but she will be a bit of a prude on what she does with Naruto and the other girls. As for your suggestion on Setsuna and Konoka as well as Kazumi, Chao and Evangeline, I will put it into consideration and will decide on who will be in the harem by the 5th chapter. **

**NOW ONTO THE POLLS**

**Current Naruto Harem: Ako, Yuna, Akira, Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Misa, ?**

**Naruto: Ku Fei: 27**

**Zazie: 17**

**Setsuna: 31**

**Konoka: 20**

**Evangeline: 34**

**Chao: 20**

**Asuna: 15**

**Kazumi: 5**

**Shiina: 1**

**Chachamaru: 13**

**Sayo: 5**

**Theodora: 8**

**Madoka: 1**

**Nekane: 6**

**Sextum Averruncus: 7**

**Takane: 3**

**Shizuna: 4**

**Tsukuyomi: 1**

**Chisame: 3**

**Haruna: 1**

**Fuka: 1**

**Fumika: 1**

**Current Negi harem: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka**

**Negi: Makie: 5**

**Fuka: 13**

**Fumika: 13**

**Chachamaru: 4**

**Sayo: 5**

**Asuna: 4**

**Chisame: 6**

**Shiina: 1**

**Konoka: 1**

**Ku Fei: 3**

**Anya: 2**

**Evangeline: 1**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Wow! I didn't know that everyone liked Eva, Ku Fei and Setsuna that much! Since it seems that they are going to continue to stay at the top, I'm going to put them into the harem. I have also decided to put Chao and Konoka in because they reached over 20 votes. I think it's pretty reasonable to stop the votes at 20. Also people vote for Negi! He needs some love too man! So here is the new harem listing for Naruto.**

**Current Naruto Harem: Ako, Yuna, Akira, Chizuru, Kaede, Mana, Misa, ?, Evangeline, Ku Fei, Chao, Konoka, Setsuna**

**Current Negi harem: Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka**

**Hope you look forward to when the chapter comes up! See ya! **


	5. Author Note 2

**Story news!**

**AN: Hey Everyone! Sorry for not putting up new chapters but I have been busy with not only work but also summer college classes. I finally got some free time but unfortunately my computer needs to be fixed and I hope to get it back in the next week or two. I'm really sorry about this but I do have some good news! I have gotten permission from Kyubbi16 to use an idea I came up with during the summer. I have decided to connect not only my Whirlpool Academy and Ninja on the Open Seas stories but also a lot more stories! Now the thing that some of you will enjoy is that the stories besides Ninja on the Open Seas will be harem stories! Now I know some of you would have liked me to do a harem Naruto x One Piece story. I'm thinking about writing one after a couple of worlds are finished in my massive crossover series. **

**The worlds Naruto will visit (Besides the Negima and One Piece Crossovers) are as followed and more can be added if I get enough votes for them: Hunter x Hunter, Inuyasha, Trigun, Yu Yu Hakusho, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Bleach, Yugioh 5ds, .hack, .hack sign, .hack G.U., Avatar the Last Airbender, Case Closed, Kikaider, Code Geass, Eureka Seven, Flame of Recca, Digimon Adventures, Digimon Tamers, Pokemon, Pokemon Adventures, Cowboy Bebop, Cyborg 009, Black Cat, D. Gray-man, Letter Bee, Fairy Tail, Dragonnaught, Buso Renkin, Rurouni Kenshin, Gurren Lagann, Tenchi Muyo, Tenchi Muyo Gxp, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, G Gundam, Gundam Seed, Gundam Wing, Kaze no Stigma, Big O, Highschool of the Dead, Eden of the East, Halo, Kingdom Hearts, Dynasty Warriors, Golden Sun, Chrono Trigger, Fire Emblem games, Histories Greatest Disciple Kenichi, Evangelion, Harry Potter, Mega Man NT Warrior, Mega Man Starforce, Shaman King, Zatch Bell, Rosario Vampire, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Outlaw Star, Final Fantasy 1-13 (except online games), Love Hina, To Love Ru, Vandread, Dragon Ball – Dragon Ball GT, Sonic X, Sonic games, Rave Master, Sekirei, Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**I hope that everyone will enjoy the direction that I'm going in and I want to know how you feel about this. Please tell me if there are some games, movies, anime or manga that you would want added to the list. **

**Thanks again guys and I will try to put up the next chapters of my stories as soon as I can get my computer fixed! See ya! **


End file.
